This Christmas
by RaixBishop
Summary: Mai has been given the day off for Christmas by Naru, what should she do now that she's alone on Christmas.


Hiii here's my Christmas present to all my readers, the Ghost Hunt Christmas Special. I hope you guys had an awesome Christmas and now onto the disclaimer.

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters and plot lines in Ghost Hunt, I only own my own characters and plot lines, although in this story I didn't make up any characters.

* * *

A Very Merry Christmas

Mai woke up at 9:00am to the sun shining through her curtains and on her face. She groaned rolling over and burying her face in the pillow, after about a minute she sat up not being able to fall pack asleep. Naru had surprisingly given her the day off for Christmas and she didn't even have to ask him to let her off.

'Another Christmas alone…' she mumbled to herself, honestly she'd have preferred having work for the day and spending time with the silent duo and the rest of the team. Of course she couldn't tell Naru that she didn't want the day off, he'd never give her a free day ever again, assuming she liked working better. She sighed and got out of bed to go get ready for the day.

After breakfast Mai left her apartment, she walked through the snow pulling her jacket tighter around herself. She continued on through a graveyard and stopped in front of two small gravestones.

"Hi mom, hi dad." She smiled to herself sadly as she sat down on her knees next to them. "Merry Christmas, I brought you guys some presents." She set down two small presents on the graves. "How are you guys? I've been great, working with SPR has been awesome as always even if we do fight occasionally it's always fun being around each other, like our own little family." She sighed staring at the sky as tears filled her eyes. "I miss you…" she mumbled quietly and then stood up. "Well I'm going to go now, it's pretty cold out here, I should go back home." Mai waved back at the graves as she left, the tears fell down her cheeks as she walked on the sidewalk slowly. No one else was outside, it was Christmas of course and they were spending it with their families.

"Mai?" She heard a familiar voice behind her and froze. "What are you doing out here?" She wiped her eyes quickly as he approached her, going around her so he could face her.

"N-nothing…just walking." She stuttered not knowing what to say.

"You were crying." Naru said his eyes narrowing he seemed mad although she didn't know why. "What happened?"

"Nothing, I just fell and hurt myself." She lied horribly, it was obvious enough to him at least.

"Did someone hurt you?" Naru asked suspiciously.

"No. It's nothing really, I was just visiting my parents." She said attempting to smile.

"Mai…" he sighed. "Are you okay?"

"I…" she bit her lip staring at the ground so he wouldn't see the tears that were in her eyes yet again, "I don't want to be alone again this Christmas." She sniffled, wiping her eyes.

"I'm…sorry." Naru said it so quietly Mai could barely hear him say it. Then he hugged her, something neither of them expected him to do, albeit a little awkward Mai still thought it was nice. Mai hugged him back burying her face in his shirt. They stayed there like that for a little while, neither of them wanting to move, when Mai pulled back.

"Naru? Would you like to come over?" She asked nervously. He smiled faintly and nodded in response.

"Sure." He said and she just gawked at him. "Close your mouth Mai, you'll catch flies."

"Jerk." She said but couldn't help but smile as she walked back to her apartment with Naru. They entered leaving their shoes by the door and Naru sat down. She made them both tea then set the mugs down on the coffee table. "I'll be right back." She muttered before going to her room to grab something, once she found the small present she went back to the living room and sat next to Naru.

"What's that?" He asked gesturing to the present in her lap.

"It's your present." She said blushing as she handed it to him. He took it but instead of opening it he set it down on the table and took a present out of his bag.

"I got you one too." He said, for some reason she suspected that this present would have never made it to her had she not invited him over. She giggled to herself at this and took the present; he just raised an eyebrow at her.

"Open your present." She said excitedly and he smirked as he took his present and unwrapped it. She smiled proud of the gift she had gotten him.

"A statue?" He asked examining it. "Of…myself. How did you manage to get something like this?" It was about a foot tall.

"That's a secret." She laughed.

"Thank you. I really like it," he said and what made it even more surprising was that he smiled, for the second time that day.

"Really?" she asked wide eyed. He nodded and she smiled, glad he liked it, and began opening his present to her. Mai gasped as she took out a charm bracelet, her name was engraved on it in a beautiful font and although it was small it was still very beautiful. She put it on slowly then looked up at him he seemed worried by her response.

"Do you not like it?" he asked.

"No, I love it!" She exclaimed smiling very brightly. "It's so pretty. Thank you Naru." He nodded staring at her.

"There's something else too." He handed her a card, Mai took it looking at him curiously. She opened it and began reading it to herself.

'Merry Christmas Mai, I hope you liked your present. I know this isn't anything fancy like me taking you to a fancy dinner or something and saying it but I just wanted to tell you that I love you.' She froze staring at the short message he had written on the card as tears filled her eyes for the third time that day.

"Mai?" Naru asked concerned. "Are you okay?"

"N-naru…do you really mean it?" She asked staring up at him.

"…Yes Mai, I love you." He said and she practically launched herself forward to hug him.

"I love you too Naru." She smiled up at him as tears of happiness made their way down her cheeks this time. "I always have." She muttered. "Will you stay here with me today?" Mai asked.

"Yes, you won't be alone ever again. I promise." He smiled and kissed her. "I love you Mai Taniyama."

"And I love you Oliver Davis."

* * *

Thank you all for reading! As always please review and if you haven't yet please read my other story, Shall we Continue? , if you'd like. Happy holidays! x)


End file.
